


Daddy's Little Whore

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: one-shot. Title is pretty self explanatory.
Kudos: 24





	Daddy's Little Whore

The next thing I know, he's dragging me by the hair to the bedroom. I head for the bed, but he pushes me down. I stumble to the floor, my knees hitting hard on the carpet. I sway, my drunkenness keeping my body pliable for him as he positions me, face down, ass up. His hand leaves my hair, and I'm shoved down into a red pillow. When did that get there? He slaps my ass and I yelp.   
"Daddy, whaddid I do?" I slur out weakly, but my answer is only more slaps. My ass stings and my head is getting fuzzier with the drinks I had. He's shushing me. I guess I'm making too many noises. My bad, Daddy, I'll be quieter. He pushes my chest down, holds me down, his weight on me, pinning me there. Then I feel it, his cock, pressing between my cheeks, straight for my oozing cunt.  
"No, Daddy, I don' wannu, please..." I whimper. He takes a pause to lean down and tell me something.  
"Shhh, babygirl, that doesn't matter anymore. You're my precious little fucktoy now. You'll take it like a good girl. Look, you're even already wet and ready. Such a good girl." He slides his fingers down and I know it's true by the slick sounds they make against my pussy.   
"But, no. Please, no, I know I'm wet, but I don't like it, no. No, no, no!" I try to pull away from his fingers as he slips my juices up and down my labia, but I'm met with another harsh spank of my ass and his regaining his firm grip on my hair.  
"Stay still," he growls down at me. He pushes his hard cock into me before I have time to react, and he's holding my chest to the floor again. I cry out with every wicked thrust deep into me. The way he stretches me out is almost unbearable. "That's it, babygirl, take it like a good princess, you're a sweet little fleshlight for Daddy." The friction is harsh against my already sore inner walls until my cunt gets the picture and floods, just like it does every time. I whimper and he continues to slap my ass. I cry out again and again, tears flowing down my face with the pain, my sobs echoing through the room. I think about the downstairs neighbors. Don't they hear me? Why don't they knock on the door? But I don't have much time to think about that, because he pulls out.  
"Get up onto the bed." I must not move fast enough, because this is followed by a harder spank that makes me yelp loudly. I try to push up once, and I fall back down, my face biffing the pillow underneath me. I try again and this time, my arms don't betray me. I crawl upwards towards the bed and manage to get my shoulders up on the edge. I'm being too slow, so Daddy helps me by grabbing my hips, hoisting me, and slamming my body forward with his own hips. "Spread your legs!" He doesn't give me much choice as he knocks my feet apart and grabs me by the hair again, taking me with his still throbbing cock. "That's right, take it, nice and hard. You love it. You know you do. You just keep taking and taking and taking it, don't you?" He pulls out again. "Turn around."  
Again, not much choice as my limp body is spun for me, like I weigh absolutely nothing. My legs are pushed up next to my neck, he bends me right in half and keeps going. The shock of his cock is now even harder to endure with my body crushed into itself, making me so much tigher than before. Every thrust is like a firework to my insides.   
"Fuck!" I cry out loud, knowing it was a mistake. He glares at me and takes his hands around my throat this time.  
"Such language, young lady!" My breath is harder to get, my throat is closing, I can't get enough air. I can't get any air, and he's still pounding into me. I can't cry out or scream or breathe or push him off. He's too strong, but just as I make eye contact, he releases my throat and I gulp down air like a fish out of water. He chuckles and growls into my ear, "I love hearing you gasp." He repeats this about two more times, and I'm helpless, completely at his mercy. The third time I suck air into my lungs, he kisses me hard and sucks my tongue into his mouth. The pounding of his cock into me is beginning to build tension in my muscles. I feel it coming, I'm going to come. I ripple around his relentless dick while he continues his assault on my senses. He pulls my tongue out of his mouth long enough to grunt into my ear, "You just take it so well. You like this, my little cumhole? Does my slut love Daddy's cock?"   
"Yes!" I could've swore I said no. "YES! Please!" But there it is in my voice.   
"Please what?" He teases me, still pounding me into the mattress underneath, slowly knocking it off the frame.   
"Please cum!" I want him to cum inside me. I want to feel his bursting cock deep. Who am I kidding? I want him, and I always have. "Cum in me, Daddy!" I'm still crying as he leans down, wraps me tight in his arms and thrusts as fast as he can. I climax again, feeling my muscles strain and shake while he pounds away. He's just growling and grunting now, like the feral carnivore he is. Finally, I feel it, his cum, squirting deep in my vagina. He collapses on top of me, and I know I'm home.


End file.
